


Hopes will die last

by SeptiShad



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Complete, Kang Daniel-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiShad/pseuds/SeptiShad
Summary: Daniel was hunted by nightmares every night, he wanted them to stop, he wanted help and comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up with tears running down his cheeks, He couldn't stop them, not after the nightmare he just saw, it was third night in a row in which he died over and over again, he didn't know what triggered this terrible dreams, he just wanted comfort but didn't want to tell anybody about this imagines plagueing his mind. He was breaking every day, silent screams that couldn't reach anybodys ears, begging for help which won't come, working all day to the point the only thing he should be doing is sleeping. That's how his life turned out to be, he hoped someone will open theyr eyes but the chances were small.

**First night**

_They were practising new choreography when maknae line said they want to eat some snacks, He offered to go to convinient store for them, it was just around the corner, it was raining but he didn't mind . He bought everything they wanted and was on his way back when it happend. He saw Seungwoo at the opposite side of a street, he waved at him and was just crossing however he didn't notice the light not so far away, his body hitted the concrete hard, he felt something wet on his back, he wasn't sure if it was rain or something else, last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Seungwoo crying for him, he closed his eyes forever._

He woke up with a scream, everyone were still asleep, no one woke up, he was glad for that, he didn't want to wake any of them, they needed as much sleep as possible. He checked his phone , it was 5:25, he lied on his bed with opened eyes trying to calm down his breathing. 

**Second night**

_They were rehealsing for Music broadcast, this stage was really slippery, it was raining heavily but they had to performe anyway, the music was very loud in his ears as always but this time something was different, he had this feeling that something's wrong but Jisung said that it must be just his imagination so he dropped it. They were dancing to Boomerang when it happened, he lost his footing and slipped falling off stage, Sungwoo tried to catch him but it was no avail, his body hit concrete floor creating bloody stain, he closed his eyes forever._

Daniel woke up.

** Third night **

_He was sleeping peacefully, he was alone at that moment because the rest wasn't back yet, he woke up because he was hungry so he decided to make himself some ramen, he turn on the stove and left for water to boil, he sat at the couch and before he knew he fall again. This time he woke because of the smoke, he got up to see what happened, they were flames everywere, all exists were blocked by flames, he had nowhere to run or hide, he didn't know were his phone were, he knew that he will die soon but he wanted to talk to Seungwoo and maybe say goodbye but he didn't have times, he died in agony, he closed his eyes forever._

Daniel woke up.

**Seungwoo** **P.O**. **V**

He thinks no one knows but I know that's something's wrong but I can't understand what, he doesn't want to talk with us, I tried to talk with him but he's avoiding me and I don't know what to do, I will try to pester him until he tell me what's been bothering him and if it doesn't work I will ask Jisung for help or maybe Jaehwan and Woojin, they were closer after Wanna One Go X-con. I just can't stay still knowing that one of my members is hurting without anyone knowing why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fourth night**

_\- Daniel hyung can you walk faster?_

_\- I'm not gonna run just because you're hungry Daehwi_

_\- But hyung I'm still a child I need to eat and grow_

_\- So now you're child but when we call you baby you strongly disapprove_

_\- I'm a child not a baby_

_\- Sure you are_

_\- If we turn into this alley we will be there faster 'He pointed at some dark and scary looking alley'_

_\- I'm not sure about it Daehwi, it looks bad_

_\- Oh come on hyung! The rest are waiting for us at the restaurant_

_\- Let's just go longer road, we're late anyway_

_\- No! Look 'He showed him his phone' Jisung hyung is already calling_

_\- Fine, let's go_

_Daniel was feeling uneasy, ever since they went into this alley he felt as if someone was watching them, he swears that he feels like someone is walking behind them but Daehwi just shrugged him off saying that he watches too many horror movies. Suddenly he felt some hand on his arm._

_\- Give ma all of your money or I'm gonna shoot you! 'Mystery man screamed'_

_Daniel looked at the gun, he knew they were utterly screwed, he didn't have any money with him and he doubt Daehwi have any._

_\- We don't have money 'Daehwi spoke'_

_\- Yeah right, you're both idols you surely have money_

_\- We really don't have any, please don't hurt us ' Plead Daehwi'_

_\- I'm going to count to three if I don't get anything until then I will shoot you kid. One..Two...Three 'He pointed the gun at Daehwi'_

_Daniel was frozen from fear until that moment, he took one look at the gun and before he knew it himself he pushed Daehwi back, the bullet pierced through his stomach, he fall to the ground. The assaulter run away leaving them there._

_\- Hyung! Hyung can you hear me?! Please don't close your eyes!_

_He wanted to reply and assure him that everything will be find but he couldn't talk, the sound just wasn't coming out and before he knew keeping his eyes open was too hard to do. He closed them forever._

Daniel woke up.

__**Fifth** **night**

_They were at dance studio, it was already 4 a.m so most of them went home already, the only people left were Daniel, Woojin and Jihoon. Woojin was feeling a little bit dizzy so they went out to breathe fresh air. Daniel was feeling like a third wheel there so he went ahead of them and went back. He was walking down the stairs, he missed one step and came tumbling down the stairs. He hit the ground head first breaking his jaw, he tried to get up but he couldn't, his right leg was bending in a weird angle, tears started to pour out of his eyes, it was hurting so much. He called for help but no one could hear him. Everyone already went home and Woojin and Jihoon were too busy talking outside to hear him. He was helplessly lying there, blood was pouring out of his mouth, everything was blurry. He was lying there maybe 10 minutes? Or maybe 15? He wasn't sure, it was forever for him, small pool of blood already created itself next to his head, the pain became unbearable, last spark of hope burned out and when he was about to close his eyes he heard a scream, next thing he saw were two blurry figures, they tried calling him, getting his attention but it was pointless, Daniel was gone. He closed his eyes forever._

Daniel woke up.

**Sixth night**

_They held a fansign in Incheon, fans gave them togs, sweets, drinks and other stuff, nothing was unusual. Daniel was a little thirsty so he grabbed raspberry juice he got from a fan and drank it. He was having so much fun and as always was sad when it had to end. When they got home he went straight to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. When he woke up his stomach was hurting a little bit, he ignored it thinking it's from hunger so he went to kitchen and greeted Minhyun who was already there. He went through his schedule but wasn't getting better. Next day the pain was worse, he woke up with diarrhea which couldn't be hidden from his members. Jisung called they managers and got couple days off but unfortunately only for Daniel. When the rest took off for they schedule he swallowed some painkillers and laid on the couch in the living room. The pain was still there but it was bearable now, he slept whole day. Third morning was the worst, the pain turn from about 4.5 to 10 in very short time, he was alone at the dorm at this moment so he tried calling them but no one answered, he got up from his bed and run straight to the bathroom, at his way back he felt really weird, he couldn't move, his body wouldn't collaborate with him, he fell to the ground, his body shaking. When they got back home Daniel was dead by then. Autopsy report said he was poisoned, they found Ricin as the cause of his death._

**Seungwoo p.o.v**

He was getting worst by the days but every time I tried to talk with him he ran away, others tried too but no avail, we were getting nowhere and me and Jisung couldn't look at it anymore, we decided to do intervention in 3 days however if it gets worse before it happen we will immediately talk to him and get him to spill everything at any cost.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**S** **eventh night**

_All of wanna one were in an airplane going to Japan for schedule. Maknae line was bothering they hyungs and Hyung line tried to stay calm and rest while they still can. Everything was normal, they had fun until turbulences started, they were really bad, Guanlin was scared and asked if it's normal, Jisung as a great leader he is tried to calm everyone down but failed to do so when they heared pilots talking. Minhyun went there to ask them what's wrong, he got back with a frown on his face._

_\- They said that we need to land on the closest airport, something's wrong with engine_

_\- We will be fine, right hyung?_

_\- I'm not sure Guanlin, let's hope we will_

_Suddenly they were going down, oxygen masks fall, Jisung and Minhyun helped kids put them on. Daniel was scared, he was hugging Seungwoo and praying. The plane crashed 2 minutes later, killing everyone immediately._

Daniel woke up with another scream, that was the worst nightmare he had, not only he had to look at himself dying but also all his precious brothers. He made up his mind, he will talk with Seungwoo tomorrow if he have another nightmare.

**Eight night**

_He looked her in the eyes, he was tied to a chair in some old crappy looking basement, he was searching for some signs of remorse but wasn't able to find any, she wasn't feeling anything except pure hatred towards him, he always knew that some antis were dangerous but he never thought he would be one of the crazy fans victim. He just wanted to go home and rest with his members but no, he got kidnapped on his way home, she rented a van that look exacly like his menagers so without thinking he just got into it and that's how he ended here. She took chopper into her right hand and slowly walked into his direction with a psychopatic smile on her face._

_\- I will kill you and after I will do it I will do the same to other members_

_\- Leave them alone! 'He shouted at top of his lungs'_

_\- With who should I start? ' she asked with malice' Maybe...Guanlin_

_\- Don't you dare do anything to him 'He said through clenched teeths'_

_\- Or what? You're basicaly dead already honey 'She laughed'_

_\- They will find you and arrest you before you can touch any of them_

_\- I don't think they will darling, now shut up or I will cut your tongue off_

_\- You're a bitch 'He screamed at her'_

_\- What did I just say? Now I have to cut it off sweetheart 'she picked up a scalpel from the table and moved towards him'_

_The only thing you could hear was echo of the screams which soon dissapeared with his toungue._

_\- Now you won't be as annoying you were before 'evil laugh'_

_\- I don't have much time so sorry honey but I need to kill you now_

_She took baseball bat into her hand and smashed his head multiple times until he stopped trying to move. She looked at the scene and laughed, Daniel closed his eyes forever._

He tried talking to Seungwoo but when he looked at him nothing he couldn't say anything so instead of admitting he's not fine he always repeated he's fine.

**Ninth night**

_They got couple days off so they decided to go to the beach. They were having fun, they picked JIsung up and thrown him into the water.Daniel could swim but he wasn't feeling like doing it, his muscles were still hurting from intensive practise they had yesterday but his members couldn't accept it so they picked him up and throw him next to Jisung.He was a little bit mad at them but he could live with it. He tried to get up but suddenly he couldn't move, he got muscle cramp in hig leg, he tried to swim but couldn't, he was sinking, he couldn't even call for help. water got into his mouth, he was choking on it, he could feel it filing his lungs, they were burning.Other members were too busy talking to notice someting was happening. He couldn't breathe, he was losing strenght, everything was burning. He closed his eyes forever._

He woke up crying again, he couldn't stand it anymore, he went to Seungwoo room and woke him up.

\- Daniel? What happened? 'He asked wide awake once he saw tears in his eyes'

\- I keep having nightmares 'He sobbed'

\- Why didn't you tell me this before? 

\- I tried but I just couldn't 

\- Come here 'He opened his arms for a hug' You can sleep with me 

\- They're really terrible hyung

\- None of them was real, they only exist in your mind, nothing bad will happen while you're with me, I will protect you

\- I love you hyung 

\- I love you too, now go to sleep, you're safe here 

 


End file.
